


Six namedays olds

by ancient2new



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancient2new/pseuds/ancient2new
Summary: Starklings listen to Storys and the aftermath.





	Six namedays olds

Lady Catelyn Stark was busy giving birth for the Third time.

Two little, barely six namedays old boys were in their fathers warm Solar, far enough away from Lady Catelyns Rooms to not being able to hear her screams.

Their younger, just three namedays old sister was in another room with another toddler girl, the young Jeyne Poole under the watchful eyes of Jeynes's mother.

The oldest living Woman of Winterfell was sitting in a cozy chair in front of the two small boys, who were both sitting on a warm and fluffy huge Snowbear fur, laying on the Floor of the Lords Solar.

The old servant was busy distracting the boys from asking about Lady Catelyn by telling them old Stories of the North.  
The old tales of the Age of Heroes and the Long Night were fascinating the two boys.

Many hours later, after their father told them that they were now big brothers to a second little baby sister and then they had been sent to bed, they both were still awake.

While they normally were not sleeping in the same room,  
for this special occasion their Lord father had allowed them to sleep together so they could share their excitement and then fall asleep together.

It was just the problem for both of the boys, that sleep was the farthest from their tired but excited minds.  
They were not laying down on the bed but instead were still sitting up on it, shoulder against shoulder.

"Robb, do you think that the Others will kill us when the Long Night comes again?" asked the dark haired boy his slightly older brother.

" Old Nan says that the first Brandon Stark made all the Others go away and if they ever come back, we as the now Starks will make them go away, too." was the response of the red haired brother.

"We are still small Robb, what if they come now?" 

"Well, Papa is here and he has Ice and he is the strongest man we know and he is Lord Stark"

"But Robb, maybe the Others are stronger, they are many of them says Old Nan."

"But Papa has Ice and he is the Stark and he has other People too, like Ser Rodrick and Jory."

"That is true, but Papa has to go to War against the Ironborn now. What if they come now?"

"Are you afraid Jon?"

"No, Robb not if we are together, not for us. For our sisters maybe, they are so small."

"I am also not afraid if we are together and we will make sure that our sisters are safe."

"We should swear that in front of the Old Gods Robb. Old Nans says they will help to fulfill of what people swear, if they swear that Vow in front of the Hearttree."

"In the Morning Jon, in the Morning we go in the Godswood and then we swear it to the Old Gods and then they will help us and protect all of us."

They both laid back down on the bed and finally felt asleep, cuddling each other.

The next Morning they were so busy looking at their little new sister that they forgot to go to the Godswood.

Then came the Time for Lord Eddard and his men to go to War and both boys spent their time in the Godswood praying for their father.

They never made that Vow.


End file.
